The Fifth Year
by Cho Is Evil
Summary: About a new girl who moves in to Harry's neighborhood. 3 chapters. R/R
1. Default Chapter

The Fifth Year  
**CHAPTER 1  
  
  
**

A/n: this is my first story- please read and review. :)  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of loud pounding, which seemed to be coming from outside. His face was warm from the sunlight that was streaming through his window. He walked over to the window, and saw a moving van in the neighbors driveway. The pounding was coming from one of the movers putting a 'For Sale' sign in the yard.   
  
"Isn't it a bit abrupt to be moving the same day you put out the 'For Sale' sign?," Harry thought.   
  
He always knew the neighbors were strange; they moved in five years ago and he saw them once, yelling at the newspaper boy. He wondered who would be moving in next.   
  
Suddenly, a sharp "HARRRYYYYYY!!!!!" interrupted his thoughts, and he wondered what he had done this time. He quickly threw on some clothes and ran downstairs.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"I thought I told you to be down at 8:00 for breakfast?"  
  
"But it's only 7:45!"  
  
"Well, by the time you make your bed, scrub the sink, and do the trash, it will be well after 8:00!"  
  
With a sigh, Harry went upstairs to his room. On his way, he almost tripped on Dudley's new Gameboy he had smashed in a fit. When he reached his room, he saw Hedwig was back, and noticed a pile of items on his bed.   
  
"Wow Hedwig, did you have to fly with all that?"  
  
Almost in answer to his question, Harry saw three other owls take off from a tree outside his window. Harry examined his pile, and found a letter from Ron and Hermione, a box of candy from Mrs. Weasley, and another letter from Sirus. He decided to read the letters later, for he was hungry and wanted some breakfast.  
  


***  


Lauralina paced back and forth in her room. Her family's home was going to be sold in a week, and they still hadn't found a place to live. They needed to relocate because her dad had gotten transfered, but they couldn't seem to find the 'right' home. She wondered if they would have to stay at a hotel.  
  
"Laur????"  
  
"Yeah Krissa?"  
  
"Mom wants us to look at pictures of a house daddy found."  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in a minute!"  
  
Lauralina anxiously put on her shoes and ran downstairs.   
  
"Laura dear, your father and I think we have finally found the perfect home!"  
  
"Well, it took you guys long enough!!!!," Lauralina said excitedly. "So, where is it?"  
  
Lauralina's mother and father exchanged glances.  
  
"Well dear", said her mother precariously, "it's a very lovely house, but a few compensations must be made."   
  
"Mom, don't tell me we are moving in to a muggle neighborhood.", said Lauralina.  
  
"Laura, Krissa, I'm afraid to say it, but that's our only choice. Start getting your things together. We have a lot to do before we move."  
  
"MOM!!!!! We can't move into a muggle neighborhood! We won't be able to do anything!" Laura couldn't believe her parents were even considering this absurd idea.  
  
"Honey, there is a wonderful school that you will be attending. It's called Hogwarts. It has a great reputation, especially with Albus Dumbledore as the headmaster."  
  
"But mom......"  
  
"Lauralina, I don't want to hear another word. Please start packing."  
  
Laura groaned and stomped to her room. She wondered how she would live without practicing on her new broomstick, the Nimbus 2001. They wouldn't be able to use any obvious magic, and they couldn't even use the flying car.   
  
"Well", she said to herself, "I guess we're just gonna have to make do. Better that than a hotel room."   
  
Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was excited to be going to a real wizarding and witchcraft school. She had been tutored all her life by her mother, and it would be a great experience to learn from real teachers.  
  


***A WEEK LATER***  
  


Laura couldn't wait to see the new house.   
  
"Dad are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost Krissa......there it is!"  
  
"Dad it looks just like the pictures! Only it seems even bigger!"  
  
They pulled in the driveway, and Laura couldn't help but noticing yelling coming from their neighbor's house.   
  
"Uh mom...."  
  
"Well, since muggles can't put a silencing spell on their children, we may be hearing that quite a lot dear."  
  
Laura didn't care. The house was beautiful, not to mention twice as big as their old house. She ran upstairs, and gasped as she saw one of the rooms. Sun was shining in through delicate lace curtains, and it had a skylight, and even a small porch. She knew this had to be her room.  
  


***  
  


Harry couldn't help but noticing a car pulling up in his neighbor's driveway, and a family of four getting out. One of the two girls looked about his age, and he also noticed she was very pretty.  
  
"She's probably a muggle," he thought. "I guess I shouldn't get to interested."  
  
"HARRRRRYYYYY!"  
  
He sighed and ran down the stairs.   
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"We are going to greet the new neighbors. You stay here. We'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Can I come?", he asked.  
  
"NO! Definitely not! We wouldn't want to scare them out of the neighborhood would we?"  
  
"Well, by bringing Dudley over there I guess they'll be scared enough", Harry thought.  
  


***  
  


After the Dursley's came back, Harry thought he'd go over and say hello himself. After all, he figured, the Dursley's wouldn't miss him.  
  
He walked across the street and knocked on the door. Then, the girl he saw from his window answered.  
  
"Uh, er, hi. I'm....."  
  
"H..h...ha..harry Potter?", the girl asked in disbelief, seeing the scar on his forehead.  
  
"Er, yeah...."  
  
"MOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! DAAAAAADDDDDDD! KRISSSSSAAAAAA!", she screamed. "Harry Potter is here!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. All hail to Rowling.


	2. The New Girl

The Fifth Year  
**CHAPTER 2**  


  
A/n: Hey, sorry this took so long to write. I was being really lazy. Lol. R&R!  
  
"Wow.  Harry Potter.  I can't believe it's you!  Omygosh omygosh omygosh!  Wow!  See, my mom said that this was a muggle neighbo....oh!  My name's Laura...lina Burgman, but preferably Laura."  
  
"Er, hi...."  
  
Laura heard her family rush downstairs.  
  
"Honey, what's all of the commotion?  Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, mom, I'm fine.  Mom, dad, Krissa, this is Harry Potter.  Harry, this is my mom, Rosaline, my dad, Mark, and my sister, Krissa."  
  
"Um, hi...."  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry", said Rosaline and Mark simultaneously.  
  
Krissa's eye's opened wide.   
  
"Wow!  Harry Potter?  Can I see your scar?"  
  
"Krissa!"  
  
"Sorrryyyy dad."  
  
"Well, um, I guess we'll go back upstairs dear, and, um, we'll leave you two alone now," said Mrs. Burgman, strongly hinting at Krissa and her husband.  
  
"Sooooo.....," said Laura, "are there a lot of cool wizards and stuff here?"  
  
"Um, actually, I live with my _muggle_ relatives in this _muggle_ neighborhood," said Harry.  
  
Laura sighed.  "I wish we didn't have to move.  My neighbors were so cool.  We had the coolest quidditch tournaments.....it was just great."  
  
"Really?  What position did you play?"  
  
"Well, basically everything, but I guess I was best at chasing.  I hated seeking!  Ugh!  I don't know who would want to be a seeker!"  
  
"Um, okay, well, it really isn't _that_ bad!  It's really kinda neat when it's basically up to you to win the game."  
  
"True.  Do you play much quidditch?"  
  
"Well, I've been on Hogwart's team for four years, as _seeker_."  
  
"Really?  You go to Hogwarts?!?  I'm gonna be going there!  Awesome!  What's your favorite class?  Wait...lemme guess.....potions!"  
  
"Well.....not quite.  Snape is our teacher, and unless you're a Slytherin, he probably won't like you."  
  
Harry noticed Laura looked a little hurt.    
  
"It's not because of your personality Laura, it's just that he, well, doesn't like too many people."  
  
"Okay."  
  


*AN HOUR LATER*  
  


"Harry, giggle what's this thing do?"  
  
"That's a toaster Laura.  You put toast in, push the handle down, and the toast pops up when it's done cooking.  I'd show you, but my Aunt might have a fit."  
  
"That's okay, look, I should probably get home.  Shoot, there's your Aunt and Uncle pulling in the driveway.  Looks like they brought home a pig for dinner.  An alive one too.  That's so weird."  
  
"Umm, that's not a pig.  That's my cousin Dudley.  Here, just go out this window.  I'll come over tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, okay.  Sorry.  Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
As she walked away, Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.  Her blonde hair shined in the sun, and before he couldn't help but noticing her cute freckles.  It almost looked like a star had burst on her face, covering it with freckles.  Her deep blue eyes accented her cheekbones.  He was becoming more and more excited to see her again.  
  


***  
  


As she stepped out the window, Laura couldn't help but notice Harry looking at her the way she always looked at Jake back home.  She wondered if Harry liked her, and if Jake missed her at all.  "Nah," was her answer to both.  She went up to her room, and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Laura, did you see his scar?"  
  
"Oh my gosh Krissa!  You almost scared me to death!  Yes, I saw his scar."  
  
"Was it cool?!?"  
  
"I don't know," she said.  She just wanted to be by herself.    
  
"Fine, I'll leave!  Jeez Laura, you don't have to be so mean about it!"  
  
Laura forgot Krissa still used her mind-reading powers.  At ten, Laura stopped using them all together when she got tired of hearing everyone complain to themselves.  
  
"Krissa I'm sorry, I'm just...really confused right now."  
  
"Yeah I know.  Oh and Laura?"  
  
"Yeah Krissa?"  
  
"Harry does like you!"  
  
  
A/n: Okay, I know this is moving pretty slow, but it'll move along faster in the next chapter. Thanks for reading-please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Burgman family, and that's it. All hail to J.K. Rowling.


	3. He Loves Me...He Loves Me Not

The Fifth Year  
**CHAPTER 3  
  
  
**

"Krissa, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, um, I kind of, um, was um.."   
  
"Spit it out Krissa."  
  
"Okay, well, I read Harry's mind when you were over his house, and, he was thinking that you were really pretty and he liked you a lot."  
  
"Are you serious? Wait...when was this and where were you."  
  
"Um, about 5 minutes before you commented on how the tellervision or whatever was really cool."  
  
"Krissa! You were spying on me?!?"  
  
"I only did it to confirm my suspisions and find out if Harry really liked you!"  
  
"Okay...fine. You aren't lying to me? Harry's really nice and cute, but I don't think it would be possible for me to like anyone in THAT way but Jake. Wow."  
  
"Hey, if you don't believe me, you can read my mind, but I'd rather you not."  
  
"Yeah, now you know how I feel!"  
  


***  


  
When Harry got to his room, he noticed Hedwig was back with a letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Mum says you should come over, and I doubt the Dursley's will mind, so unless I get a letter soon, we'll be over on the 10th.   


Ron  


  
Finally, thought Harry. He had been waiting for this letter since summer began. They would be over in two days. He'd have to start packing. Then he thought of Laura. He wondered if he'd miss her.   
  
"Oh well," he thought, "it's just a little crush."  
  
**A/N: Okay, this is really short, but If I make it any longer it will probably bore you. There isn't much else to say.  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm saying this, and don't get on my back: I own the Burgman family and the general plot. That's it. I don't own the tellervision/tellivision either.**  
  


  


  


  
  
  



End file.
